


Con Magic

by Imasupermuteant



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Geek Love, I cannot believe I wrote this, M/M, saccharine romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasupermuteant/pseuds/Imasupermuteant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru Sulu never thought he would meet the love of his life at an anime convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con Magic

Hikaru Sulu loitered in the hallway of the San Francisco Convention Center feeling awkward and a little shy. He watched the hordes of people flow from the entrance to the dealer's room, and then out of the dealer's room to the rest of the building and numerous panels or showings or whatever the hell it was they were doing. He'd only just recently been ditched for some talk on the development of giant robots over time, his best friend Gaila and her boyfriend of the minute giving him a wave and leaving him to drift alone in the sea of humanity that was the 10th annual Fancon.

It was Hikaru's very first convention, and while he was excited for the experience he was also feeling more than a little overwhelmed at the huge number of people. Sitting on the floor and taking sips of his Gatorade (“It's got electrolytes!”) in an attempt to stave off what Gaila called “conbitch syndrome,” Hikaru felt as if every person walking by could see that he was a huge noob. He wished he'd worn a costume, or at least something other than his oldest jeans and the ratty button-up he'd picked up off the floor of his closet.

“Fuck.” Hikaru sighed. He didn't know what to do with himself, alone and overwhelmed, and so he was just sitting by himself on the floor and watching the crowds flow by. He was definitely a noob.

"Is this bit of floor taken?" An accented voice asked from somewhere above his head.

"Go ahead..." Hikaru began, slowly looking up into the face of a young man in a set of familiar army fatigues, glasses, and the dorkiest fishing hat Hikaru had ever seen, "...Daniel Jackson?"

"You recognize!" The boy cried, gracing Hikaru with a blinding smile and throwing himself into the empty spot on the floor.

"Well _yeah_." Hikaru said, "I meant, I only watched Stargate obsessively for all of high school _and_ college."

"Is best show ever!" Daniel Jackson gushed.

"Damn straight it is!" Hikaru agreed, "I'm so psyched to see a sci-fi cosplay here! Anime is nice and all but, fuck. _Stargate_. I only wish I had a costume. I feel underdressed."

"You look _fine_." Hikaru decided he must be imagining the way Daniel Jackson's eyes flicked across his body with that statement, "Er... I mean, not everyone dresses up at these things you know."

"All the cool people do." Hikaru had never been cool. Not even among geeks.

"You are saying that I am cool?" Daniel Jackson smiled in a way that Hikaru would _definitely_ think was flirtatious except that stuff like never happened to him.

"Dude, You're Daniel mutherfucking Jackson!" Hikaru told him, "Don't even listen to me moan, I'm just a little pissed 'cause my friends decided to ditch me for the mecha panel."

"I understand." Daniel Jackson grimaced, "I also have been 'ditched'" He raised his fingers to make quotation marks in possibly the most adorable gesture Hikaru had ever seen.

"Oh?"

Daniel Jackson gave him a wry grin, "Jack O'Neill dumped me two weeks before con, so I came alone."

"Oh... _Oh_." Hikaru couldn't deny the rush of excitement he got from the thought that Daniel Jackson might actually be flirting with him for real. "Fuck, that's awful."

"Is alright." Daniel Jackson said in that rolling accent that Hikaru was quickly becoming more than fond of, "He was an asshole."

"I always thought he was too involved in his work. And probably an alcoholic."

"He.." Daniel Jackson's eyes go wide and suddenly he's collapsing with laughter, "The truth is he _did_ work too much and he _did_ drink a lot. I was dating Jack O'Neill!"

He shouted loud enough for couple of passing girls to turn their way and burst into giggles. Hikaru found himself collapsing with laughter at the faint blush on Daniel Jackson's face. Somewhere deep inside him there was a small voice shouting _'He's gay! Tap that! Tap it hard!'_ , Hikaru tried not to listen to that voice.

"I can't believe you said that out loud!" He crowed, laughing at the other man's obvious mirth.

"Well, they are all into the gay boys anyway." Daniel Jackson sniffed, "Is no problem at Fancon."

"This is great." Hikaru laughed, "Why didn't I come to one of these things sooner?"

"You are obviously culturally deprived." Daniel Jackson informed him seriously.

"Culturally deprived and costumeless."

"Oh! I can fix zat!" Daniel Jackson began frantically digging through his bag, pulling out enough items for Hikaru to be suitably impressed.

He quickly produced a roll of duct tape, a nintendo DS, four tubes of what looked like cake icing, an unopened package of model magic, and a couple of x-rated manga before giving a cheer of success. Brandishing a make-up bag, Daniel Jackson instructed Hikaru to sit back against the wall and hold still.

"You're not going to make me look like David Bowie, are you?"

"Nyet, although you would make a fantastic Goblin King. It is a surprise." Brandishing spirit gum and a floppy piece of silicone, Daniel Jackson got to work on Hikaru's face. He straddled Hikaru's lap in order to better reach his forehead, while Hikaru breathed as deeply as he could and _prayed_ that his new acquaintance wouldn't notice his growing erection.

Something about a convention, Hikaru realized, made it ok to do things like announce your sexual preference to all and sundry, and to wear incredible amounts of make up in public, and to allow a complete stranger to sit in you lap and touch your face. It was like magic.

"I'm trusting you here." Hikaru wrinkled his face at the feeling of the cosmetics.

"Real men wear foundation." Daniel Jackson informed him, wiggling in a way that should have been illegal and brushing a skin colored base over his new facial addition before dusting a fine silver powder around the mark.

"And look!" Daniel Jackson told him, whipping a hand mirror from his bottomless backpack, "You are now Undercover Jaffa."

Hikaru had indeed been graced with the same mark warn by Stargate's greatest slave-race. He wrinkled his nose and turned his head side to side to better see the mark.

"Is silver because you are not First Prime." Daniel Jackson told him with all seriousness due to that type of decision. He was still seated, straddling Hikaru's hips, his face dangerously close.

"This is _awesome_ " Hikaru said, grinning bigger than he thought possible.

"Well, I _am_ a genius." Daniel Jackson mimed a spectacular hair-toss, throwing his head back and shaking his short blonde curls.

"And I bet you brought along all your alien-hyroglyph notes just in case you had to do some quick translation, right?" Hikaru joked.

With a slightly shyer smile Daniel Jackson pulled out a spiral bound notebook in which he had penciled lines of egyptian writing and a bunch of stargate chevrons.

Hikaru felt something in his heart flutter. That and a little bit of an erection.

"Okay, just because of that you have to let me buy you lunch."

Hikaru was not the type of guy to just ask a stranger out, he was usually way to shy and awkward to even attempt something like that, but there was something about the way that Daniel Jackson straddled his thighs that made him capable of taking the plunge. It might have been all of the blood running from his brain to his cock. Hikaru wasn't sure.

"Sure." Daniel Jackson said with the cutest nose-crinkling smile Hikaru had ever seen, "Mexican?"

"Mexican sounds great!"

Somewhere not-so-deep in Hikaru's soul, he was doing his most painfully nerdy dance of joy.

 

~**~

 

Two days later, Hikaru slogged into work with a slight hangover and a generally terrible mood. All in all, it had been a good weekend. Gaila had showed up on Sunday with a large grin and a even larger life sized replica of Master Chief. What's his name (it sounded like a pastry...) had made up for stealing Hikaru's best friend by saving him a place in line to meet Nobuo Uematsu. There had been pocky.

But all that geeky joy was being slowly crushed by the fact that Hikaru hadn't managed to get Daniel Jackson's number, or even his real name. He was almost sure that the oversight was just that, an oversight, and not a hint that Daniel Jackson didn't actually like him. The flirtatious stroke of the other man's foot under the table and the deep, toe-tingling kiss he received near the drink dispenser had indicated otherwise.

Great date aside, Hikaru was sure that his hasty retreat from their lunch date (in order to meet Gaila for that goddamn cosplay panel) had ruined any chance he would ever have for love.

Hence the bad mood.

The minutes ticked by with painful sluggishness. Hikaru found himself deleting and un-deleting the same line of code, over and over, his head slowly listing to the side as he fought sleep and soul-crushing depression.

Briefly, Hikaru considered booting up World of Warcraft and killing something until his eyes were capable of focusing again but his boss had disallowed any RPGs outside of the lunch hour after the Riley/Second-life fiasco. He was casting surreptitious glances around his cubicle to see if his illicit gaming would be noticeable when his manager turned the corner, headed directly for his desk with the gleaming look in his eye that meant more work for Hikaru.

"Sulu!" Scotty cried jovially as he swooped in on Hikaru's peaceful (if painfully boring) afternoon. Hikaru never understood why Mr. Scott, a painfully casual manager, insisted on last names (or at least nicknames based on them) in the office. His leading theory was that Scotty had a really embarrassing first name. Even his business card said only 'M. Scott' in lieu of his full name. There was an office beating pool on what Scotty's first name actually was and Hikaru had thirty bucks riding on 'Marian'.

Hikaru hit the power button on his monitor just as the WOW logo popped up on the screen, "Mr. Scott!" He cried with a forced cheerfulness, spinning in his chair to meet his boss's eyes.

"I've got a new member of the team today." Scotty said, his voice booming in the otherwise quiet office. Hikaru groaned inwardly. Training new employees was possibly the most frustrating job in the world. And with his luck, Hikaru knew...

"An' he's assigned to your project!" Scotty said as if he were giving out Christmas presents and not crushing Hikaru's soul.

Hikaru felt like he wanted to die.

"The new lad is waiting for you down at reception if you want to go pick him up." Scotty said as Hikaru inhaled deeply and plastered a smile over his face.

"Sure thing boss." He said, standing and grabbing his coat. His smile faded the instant that Scotty was out of sight. There was no possible way his day could get any worse, he decided.

Hikaru rode the elevator down eleven floors to the ornate and modern lobby of his building. He peered around the room, seeing only Janice Rand seated at the reception desk with a look of pure boredom on her face.

He felt his forehead creasing in frustration. If this new kid had ditched them on the first day he was going to have to choke some bit--

"Hello?"

Hikaru swung around at the sound, a smaller figure coming from the direction of the lavatories. He was sort of familiar. He was...

"Daniel Jackson?"

"Undercover Jaffa?!" The other man exclaimed, his face breaking into a wide grin that left Hikaru's stomach feeling tight and fluttery.

"What are you doing here? I mean- Fuck, are you the..."

" _Da_." He said in that sexy accent that had been echoing around in Hikaru's dreams for the past three nights, "I am the new assistant programmer."

"I didn't know you were a programmer!" Hikaru gushed.

"I don't even know your _name_." Daniel Jackson pointed out.

"Oh! It's Sulu. Hikaru Sulu."

"Hikaru." The other man said, like it was some kind of magic spell. A word of power. "I am Pavel Chekov."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Hikaru said with what had to be the world's nerdiest grin.

Pavel grinned and chuckled, blushing a little. They looked at each other for a few long minutes, saying nothing, just smiling at each other in a dopey and ridiculous way.

Hikaru felt like an idiot.

"I... Uh... I guess I'll show you up to your cubicle then..."

"Yes." Pavel said, not moving an inch or moving his eyes from Hikaru's.

There was a long pause.

"I uh... I know you've got to get settled in and stuff but..." Hikaru couldn't believe he was suggesting this, "Would like to come over after work?"

There was another pause in which Hikaru realized it sounded like he was asking for a booty call. Fuck. He felt like _such_ a noob.

"I mean for dinner!" He amended quickly. "I cook! I'll cook you dinner..."

" _Yes_." Pavel agreed in what was more of a celebration than an agreement,had he been alone he most likely would have been punching the air with joy, "I will bring my x-box, yes?"

"Sure!" Sulu was in love. He had to be in love, because he had never met anyone as awesome or attractive in his entire life.

Definitely not someone so awesome and attractive who also had an x-box.

"Do you play Halo?" He began as they approached the elevator.

Pavel's hand slipped into his as the doors slid closed, and suddenly Hikaru couldn't bring himself to care about the response.


End file.
